


What is Dead...

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler-ish for <em>A Dance With Dragons</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	What is Dead...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-ish for _A Dance With Dragons_

Ramsay and Reek had killed Theon – they’d drowned him in fear. But there was a saying from his homelands: what is dead can never die. So Theon reclaimed himself, and it was Reek’s turn to become uneasily subsumed.

Reek died harder – the smell scoured away with snowmelt, and his hair might grow back right and his skin lose the grey of malnourishment and mistreatment. But there was no bringing back the parts of Theon that Reek had given Ramsay for a taste of respite.

What is dead can never die, but could he come back harder and stronger? Could Reek?

**Author's Note:**

> Not that the Iron Islands worship Cthulhu or anything.... Oh wait, they totally do.


End file.
